Spanish Error
Hey,ich bins ma wieder.Das hier is ein OS über Fuck/Pinn.Jemand hat sich diese FF gewünscht und deshalb schreibe ich sie jetzt. Status:fertiggestellt Spanish Error: "Ey Alter,alles gut bei dir?",fragte Puck seinen besten Freund im Spanischunterricht bei Mr Schuester.Finn nickte und schrieb weiter an der Aufgabe die sie bekommen hatten.In diesem Moment stand Mr Schuester auf und ging durch die Klasse.Bei Puck stoppte er:"Wow Puck.Du hast aber viel geschafft.Die Aufgabe abgeschrieben...Respekt." Genervt sah Puck Mr Schuester hinterher und stöhnte.Finn schob seinen Zettel zu ihm rüber,sodass er bei ihm abschreiben konnte.In Spanisch war Finn ein totaler Musterschüler und Puck verstand noch nichtmal ein viertel der ganzen Aufgaben und von der Grammatik der spanischen Sprache.Es klingelte zum Stunden Ende und es wurden die Hausaufgaben angeschrieben.Bevor Puck aufstehen konnte sagte er:"Achja Puck?Du machst bitte noch die ganze nächste Seite,wenn du die morgen nicht hast heißt es Nachsitzen!Und vergesst bitte nicht den Test morgen,ja?" thumb"Hmmm.",seufzte Puck,schmiss seinen Rucksack über den Rücken und schlenderte aus der Klasse.Er sah Finn an seinem Spind lehnen und ging zu ihm um sich nochmal bei ihm zu bedanken,dass er abschreiben durfte."Hey Finn,danke nochmal wegen dem abschreiben grade.Schuester war kurz vorm ausrasten." "War ich nicht.",hörte man eine Stimme und in diesem Moment und ihr Lehrer ging in diesem Moment vorbei.Puck wartete noch bis er um die Ecke verschwand und dann schüttelte er den Kopf."Son Arsch..." "Mhmm." "Hey?Ähm kannst du mir vielleicht ein wenig nachhilfe geben?Ich hab kein Bock den Test morgen zu verhauen..." "Klar,Alter.Komm heute Nachmittag dann zu dir?" Finn klopfte Puck auf die Schulter und dann ging er.Puck lächelte.Er ist schon lange in Finn verliebt gewesen aber er hatte noch niemanden gesagt,dass er schwul war und so schnell hatte er auch nicht vor sein Coming out zu haben,denn er wusste genau was mit Kurt an der Schule los war.Davor hatte er Angst auch wenn er immer so stark spielte. "Komm doch rein.",sagte Puck nachdem er seinen Freund umarmt hatte.Finn trat ein und sie gingen hoch in das Zimmer von Puck.Sie setzen sich auf das Bett.Er holte das Buch raus und fing an zu erklären. Puck's Sicht: Spanisch...Das so ziemlich komplizierteste Fach,das ich kannte."Kannst du mir folgen?",fragte Finn und drehte sich zu mir."Hmm ja klar." Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und dann redete er ohne Punkt und Komma weiter."Und dann macht man...." Ich unterbrach ihn:"Können wir Pause machen?"Das fragte ich nun ungefähr zum 7 Mal."Nein und hör auf das zu fragen.Du willst doch den Test morgen nicht verhauen oder?" "Nein...",seufzte ich und sah ihn an."Dann ist ja gut.Und dann musst du das....." Den ganzen Stoff verstand ich einfach nicht und mir war langweilig,also kam ich auf eine Idee.Ich rückte einen Stück näher an ihn heran und mein Bein berührte seins.Finn erklärte weiter und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand in den Nacken. Wie zum Teufel stellte er es an dabei so ungeheuer sexy auszusehen. Das war doch nicht normal.Mein Blick wanderte auf seinen Oberkörper."Puck?""Ja?" Schnell schaute ich ihm in die Augen."Wo schaust du hin? Konzentrier' dich." "Ich versuchs." Dann kam mir eine Idee wie ich das Spanischlernen beenden konnte."Finn?" "Ja?" "Ich muss dich was fragen?" thumb|left|320px"Hmm?" "Bist du...ähh..."Ich kratze mir am Kopf."Komm zur Sache Puck!" "Bist du eigentlich schwul?" So jetzt war es raus.Er schluckte und seine Augen weiteten sich."Ja...also ähhmmm..Ja denke ich.Wieso?" "Ach nur so..." Bist du es?",fragte er und sah neugierig aus.Ich nickte.Und soeben hatte ich mein coming out vor meinem besten schwulen Freund.Er fing wieder an zu erklären und meine Augen hingen sozusagen an seinen Lippen.Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel."Was wird das?",fragte Finn und starrte auf meine Hand."Was wird was?""Deine Hand?" "Achso du meinst meine Hand." Ich grinste.Dann wanderte meine Hand knapp an der Mitte vorbei.Nun beugte ich mich zu ihm rüber,drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und küsste ihn.Er erwiederte den Kuss und legte den Arm um mich.Und schon war es auch schon vorbei mit dem Lernen aber zum Glück hatte ich wenigstens die Hausaufgaben. Nächster Tag: "So ihr habt 30 Minuten Zeit,dann müsst ihr abgeben.Er teilte die Tests aus und dann sollten wir umdrehen.Ich schrieb meinen Namen drauf und sah nocheinmal zu Finn der mir aufmuntert zu zwinkerte.Ein grinsen entstand auf meinem Gesicht,bevor ich mich der ersten Aufgabe widmite.>Konjugiere folgende Verben<. ... ... ... Verdammt! 'Ende' Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze